Et si Charlie O'Neill n'était pas mort ?
by TobieDoubi
Summary: Un "Et si..." tout simplement, comme il y en a des centaines. Et si l'horrible accident n'avait pas eu lieu ? Et si Jack était toujours marié à Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé ? Qui seraient nos héros ?
1. Prologue

Humhumhum.

Moi c'est TobieDoubi, heureuse d'être nouvelle sur le site :) Je poste ici ma première fanfic "sérieuse" sur Stargate SG1 (parce que c'est le BIEN tout simplement) j'espère avoir quelques retours positifs. J'essayerais d'updater toutes les deux semaines environ, et de tenir l'histoire jusqu'à la fin ! Le résumé n'est pas franchement folichon mais vous allez vite comprendre ce qui se passe :) Je précise que si le prologue est entièrement inventé par moi-même ici présente, la plupart des chapitres suivants seront des extraits d'épisodes, racontés du point de vue d'un des personnages, le plus souvent Jack. C'est censé être un Sam/Jack même si j'essaye de rendre ça réaliste et le moins mélodramatique possible pour le moment. Il y aura bien sûr des changements plus ou moins importants dans la trame narrative de base, ça va de soi (hey ! on fait revivre un mort !).

Si il y a des fautes, ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !

Je vous dis merci, et bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

* * *

Et si … Charlie O'Neill n'était pas mort ?

Jeudi 5 mai 1995 – 17h46.

Le lieutenant-colonel O'Neill et les membres de l'équipe 18-B37 surveillaient la même maison miteuse depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Il faisait froid, le temps était humide, et depuis qu'ils étaient là, rien n'avait bougé. Pas l'ombre d'un quelconque homme armé n'avait fait son apparition aux environs, et Jack commençait sérieusement à se demander si ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de point de rendez-vous. La pluie avait commencé à tomber il y a une heure, et il était complètement gelé. Rester accroupi pendant trois heures sans bouger autre chose que les yeux ne figurait pas dans la liste des choses à faire pour améliorer sa santé. En son fort intérieur, il s'étonnait qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'ait encore critiqué sa décision de rester encore cinq heures en place. Quoique pouvaient dire les mauvaises langues, Jack O'Neill respectait quasi-toujours scrupuleusement les ordres de ses supérieurs.

Près de lui, le capitaine Burn respirait de plus en plus fort. Il semblait excédé, et le colonel su qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Burn avait la réputation d'être impatient, mais malgré tout, Jack le félicitait en son fort intérieur d'avoir tenu si longtemps. Lorsqu'il sentit le soldat prendre une grande inspiration, il serra les dents. Le moment était venu de s'occuper des râleurs.

« J'en ai marre, ça suffit ! Mon colonel, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, allons nous vraiment attendre comme _ça_ jusqu'à ce soir ? » lui chuchota le capitaine avec précipitation.

« Les ordres sont les ordres, capitaine, et je ne veux commettre aucune erreur. » Répondit Jack d'une voix atone.

S'énerver était plus qu'inutile, et il se devait de calmer Burn au plus vite. Si les autres s'y mettaient, ce ne serait pas bon.

« Il a raison, mon colonel. Il n'y a strictement rien d'intéressant ici, on perd notre temps ! » S'énerva un autre militaire.

Trop tard…

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit une autre voix.

Pitié, si le Major Jimson, le plus sensé des trois se plaignait aussi, il perdait l'approbation du membre le plus influent de l'équipe.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette goutte qui avait glissé dans son col, ou de la soudaine démangeaison qu'il avait dans le cou, toujours est-il que Jack perdit brusquement patience.

« Bon, écoutez-moi bien, tous ! Il fait froid, il pleut, on est tous trempés jusqu'aux os, mais on a des consignes, et on doit s'y tenir ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, soldats ? »

Généralement, le ton qu'il employait à cet instant faisait trembler les jeunes recrues. Pas que les ''jeunes'' recrues, d'ailleurs.

Mais il en fallait malheureusement plus pour décourager Burn…

« Mais vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire ici ! Les renseignements étaient faux ou alors les occupants ont apprit qu'on allait venir ! Franchement, Je jette l'éponge là ! » Cria celui ci.

« Nous avons des _ordres,_ capitaine ! »

« Je les emmerde avec leurs ordres, moi, je m'en vais ! »

Il esquissa un geste pour se relever et dégourdir ses membres endoloris mais fut brusquement plaqué au sol par Jack.

« Vous êtes complètement fou ! Burn, vous auriez pu vous faire descendre ! » S'écria le colonel.

« Lâchez moi ! » S'indigna son subordonné, en se débattant.

« Estimez vous heureux que je ne décide pas de vous faire passer en cour martiale pour insubordination et non respect des consignes ! Maintenant, vous allez obéir, capitaine, et sans broncher ! Encore un mot… » Menaça Jack, hors de lui, le doigt pointé sur le Capitaine.

Il en avait marre. Il sentait que les soldats de cette équipe ne l'appréciaient pas, était fatigué, rêvait de pouvoir prendre une douche, et en plus, il fallait qu'il se tape monsieur ces-conditions-sont-intolérables, ça commençait franchement à bien faire ! Tout aurait été tellement plus simple avec Kowalsky...

« Le colonel Holmes n'aurait pas attendu en vain, et s'il avait été là, on serait déjà rentrés ! » Objecta Burn.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, JE commande actuellement cette mission ! Donc JE décide de la marche à suivre ! Je n'ai pas demandé à remplacer Holmes, et s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je serais tranquillement chez moi à l'heure qu'il est ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, pas plus que vous ! Alors fermez-la. » Débita Jack, plus que tendu.

Sa tirade eu l'effet escompté car Burn se remit en position en silence, et les deux autres membres de l'équipe baissèrent les yeux, contrits.

« Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le colonel Holmes n'est-il pas là lui ? État grippal ? »

Les soldats s'entre-regardèrent, très gênés, puis observèrent O'Neill, hésitants.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda celui-ci, un peu prit de court.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Mais répondez moi Bon sang ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Holmes ? »

Jimenson s'éclaircit la gorge, puis marmonna, mal à l'aise :

« Le… colonel Holmes a… perdu sa fille de cinq ans il y a une semaine. Elle s'est tirée une balle dans le ventre avec son arme de service alors qu'il était en mission, la semaine dernière. L'hémorragie était trop importante et elle n'a pas survécu »

Jack ne sentit soudain plus le froid autour de lui. Encore sous le choc de l'information, il se détourna du soldat et reporta son attention sur la maison devant lui. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait.

« On restera encore deux heures, et s'il n'y a toujours rien, on contactera nos supérieurs pour savoir si on reste plus longtemps. Reprenez vos postes. » Ordonna t-il d'une voix blanche.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le Revolver

Bijoir !

Voici donc le premier chapitre d'"Et si Charlie O'Neill" ! Alors, il est un peu court, il y aura des chapitres très brefs parfois, j'essayerais d'en mettre deux à la fois quand ce sera le cas. Je sais que j'ai dis que je posterais toutes les deux semaines, mais comme c'est le début, je commencer à updater toutes les semaines (les lundis normalement) pendant environ trois chapitres. (c'est purement commercial, hinhinhin).

Comme, d'hab, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à me signaler si il y a des fautes ou une incohérence (bon, là, pas besoin je pense mais on ne sait jamais) !

Je tiens à adresser un grand merci à **Lulea** qui a posté la première review de cette fic ! ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

* * *

Jack tenait son revolver dans une main depuis plusieurs minutes, et le fixait intensément.

Depuis deux jours qu'il était rentré de mission, il restait obsédé par l'histoire de l'accident de la fille du colonel Holmes, pleinement conscient pour la première fois depuis qu'il possédait une arme à feu chez lui, et du danger qu'elle représentait.

Son premier réflexe avait été de jeter tout simplement la source du problème, d'éliminer tout ce qui pourrait mettre en danger son fils Charlie.

Mais son esprit militaire avait vite repris le dessus, arguant que ne pas avoir de moyens de se défendre chez soi était impensable, surtout quand avait travaillé chez les Black Ops et qu'une bonne dizaine d'organisations criminelles clandestines voulaient attenter à notre vie et à celle de votre famille.

Il se tenait là, déchiré entre deux parties de son esprit, ne trouvant aucun compromis valable.

Se débarrasser de l'arme était stupide et inconscient, il le savait. Il ne _devait_ pas faire ça. Mais garder son revolver en état de marche dans sa chambre alors qu'il savait que Charlie était un petit garçon fasciné par les armes, il ne _pouvait_ pas le faire.

Le dissimuler ailleurs ? Mais où ? La maison n'était pas sûre, on ne pouvait décidément pas garder quelque chose caché chez lui. Il n'y avait aucune trappe secrète, aucun trou dans le mur. Foutus architectes qui prenaient leur boulot au sérieux...

Son principal problème était que si Charlie était assez malin pour dénicher l'arme quelle que soit son emplacement, il n'était pas encore assez raisonnable pour ne pas y toucher.

La meilleure solution aurait été de réexpliquer à son fils les dangers d'une telle action. Mais il connaissait son fils, celui-ci avait parfois trop confiance en ses capacités, il se croirait facilement assez sage pour pouvoir jouer avec son arme.

C'était désespérément typique de Charlie O'Neill.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il trouva la solution. D'un geste vif il déchargea l'arme, et rangea les petits projectiles de plomb dans sa poche.

Il remit l'objet dans sa cachette, et sortit de la pièce, prêt à aller enterrer les balles dans le jardin.

Une arme, même inutilisable pouvait faire douter un éventuel cambrioleur, ou même un agent entraîné. Il ne pourrait pas blesser son assaillant dans une situation critique, mais il pourrait au moins faire pression sur lui. C'était quelque chose.

Il se trouvait dans une situation de demi-apaisement. C'était définitivement mieux que rien.


	3. Chapitre 2 - La Proposition

Second chapiiiiiiiiiiiiitre.

Il est un peu plus long que le précédent, pas d'inquiétudes :) Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus ;) Je remercie Djaipur pour sa review aussi ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jack écoutait perplexe, le Général West depuis bientôt une demie-heure, dans un petit bureau de la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Son esprit se remplissait d'informations. Un gigantesque artefact égyptien se dressait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, mais il avait du mal à croire que ce soit un quelconque objet à la technologie révolutionnaire. On aurait dit qu'il était fait de pierre. Un simple objet décoratif datant d'une ancienne dynastie, sûrement, mais pas un passage vers un autre monde, comme le prétendait son supérieur.

Celui-ci avait finit de parler, et regardait maintenant Jack derrière son bureau d'un regard pénétrant. Le Colonel se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir prêté une plus grande attention aux dernières phrases du Général.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda ce dernier, compréhensif.

« C'est incroyable, délirant… je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Balbutia Jack.

Le chef de la base soupira doucement. Lui aussi semblait être dépassé par les évènements.

« Je le sais… mais il faut accepter les faits. Le docteur Jackson à réussit à percer le mystère de cette… ''porte des étoiles'' comme il l'appelle, et tout semble aller dans son sens. Le docteur Langford approuve Jackson, et soutient l'hypothèse d'un voyage interplanétaire, et le président à l'air très… intéressé par… toute cette histoire. »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas comment cela peut être… scientifiquement possible, excusez moi… »

West s'adossa contre son siège et se frotta le crâne.

« D'après Jackson, ce ne serait pas l'œuvre d'un peuple humain. Ils semblent -lui et le reste des scientifiques- croire qu'une civilisation extra-terrestre aurait habité la Terre il y a des milliers d'années, et aurait laissé cet engin sur notre planète. Personnellement, je dois avouer que je trouve que cela s'accorde un peu trop bien avec théories farfelues du docteur Jackson… »

« Quelles théories ? » questionna Jack.

« Il soutient depuis maintenant deux ans que les pyramides égyptiennes ne sont pas des monuments funéraires, mais bien des sortes de ''pistes d'atterrissage'' pour vaisseaux spatiaux. » Il sourit momentanément. « Si nous l'avons contacté pour résoudre le mystère de la porte, c'est parce que nos scientifiques avaient exclus l'hypothèse d'une œuvre d'origine humaine, et cherchaient à en savoir plus par tous les moyens. »

« Et comment avez vous su que cette… machine était spéciale ? Que ce n'était pas une simple relique égyptienne ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Colonel, » Soupira le général. « L'anneau ne ressemblait à rien, il ne portait la marque d'aucune culture humaine. Et lorsque nos scientifiques ont commencé à l'étudier, ils ont remarqué qu'il produisait une faible quantité d'énergie. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'ils se mettent sérieusement au travail. »

Jack O'Neill garda le silence, et regarda à nouveau la ''porte des étoiles'', comme l'appelait ce Jackson. C'était un nom féerique, pensa t-il presque comme un titre de fiction.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda t-il.

« Jackson semble avoir découvert le moyen d'activer la porte, et d'emmener des êtres humains vers une autre planète. »

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

Le général West le regarda intensément.

« J'aimerai -et le président également- envoyer un groupe d'hommes à travers la porte. Une équipe militaire. Et j'aimerai que vous la dirigiez. »

« Monsieur, » commença Jack d'un ton froid. « Auriez vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer exactement en quoi consistera cette ''mission'' et quelles sont mes chances d'en revenir ? »

West eut un sourire ironique.

« Je ne vous mentirais pas, colonel, je suis assez septique quant au… pourcentage de réussite. Malgré tout… »

Il fit une pause pour regarder une nouvelle fois la porte des étoiles, puis revint à O'Neill.

« Malgré tout, Jackson dit qu'il a le moyen de revenir. »

« Vous lui faites confiance ? » l'interrogea le colonel.

« Pour être franc avec vous, pas vraiment. Mais Catherine Langford le croit, et je dois m'incliner. Il n'est pas stupide, et n'oubliez pas que c'est lui qui a percé le mystère de la porte »

« Tout cela ne me dit pas qu'est-ce que je vais faire là bas. » Bougonna Jack.

West se pencha un peu plus en avant.

« Explorer la planète, Colonel, quoi d'autre ? »

« ...Explorer ? » demanda Jack.

« Oui. C'est une occasion unique de voyager sur un autre monde, et d'après les données du robot que nous avons envoyé, l'atmosphère est respirable et la température tout-à-fait raisonnable. Les êtres humains peuvent s'y rendre. »

« Donc… ce sera une simple mission d'exploration ? Rien d'autre ? » soupira Jack.

« Rien d'autre… en principe. » murmura le général d'un air soucieux.

« Monsieur ? »

« Colonel, » dit West solennellement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. « Je veux qu'il soit bien clair, que, si jamais vous rencontrez des extraterrestres… disons… hostiles à l'existence de la Terre et de ses habitants… vous n'ayez pas de remords à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Il faut penser à la survie de la Terre avant tout, colonel… et le président et moi même pensons qu'il serait plus… prudent que vous ameniez avec vous une tête nucléaire, au cas où la planète aurait de mauvaises intentions envers notre peuple »

« Une tête nucléaire ? » S'écria Jack, abasourdi.

« Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée du niveau technologique des êtres qui ont créé la porte, colonel, mais nos spécialistes affirment qu'il est grandement supérieur au notre… croyez moi, si vous devez vous retrouver dans une situation désespérée, il vaut mieux que vous employiez les grands moyens. »

« Je comprends, général. »

« Bien. Et votre décision finale ? » Demanda West, une lueur impatiente dans les yeux.

« Je… »

Jack O'Neill avait à perdre. Beaucoup. Il avait un fils de dix ans qu'il aimait plus que tout, une femme qu'il adorait, des amis qui lui étaient chers, un avenir brillant… Pourquoi s'infliger un voyage inter-planétaire plutôt dangereux, presque sans retour, en compagnie d'un archéologue qui l'agaçait avant même qu'il l'ai rencontré ?

Pourtant, quelque part, il se rendait compte de sa chance. _Il_ avait été choisi pour participer à ce voyage fantastique, lui qui ne comprenait aucune notion de mathématique au-dessus du niveau universitaire, lui dont la connaissance astronomique se limitait au système solaire, lui qui avait séché plus de cours de sciences que la plupart des gens. Il connaissait plusieurs personnes, beaucoup plus légitimes que lui intellectuellement de faire ce voyage qui auraient crié que c'était injuste. Et il en convenait. Mais il avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

Il regarda West en essayant de paraître neutre.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Le général eut un sourire sincère.

« Vous êtes un excellent élément, O'Neill. Vous avez été promu Colonel il y a peu, à la suite d'une mission très dangereuse réussie avec un succès quasi-total, vous êtes un leader de talent, vous savez prendre les bonnes décisions… »

Son sourire s'accentua.

« Et bien que vos supérieurs hiérarchiques témoignent d'une certaine insubordination de votre part, la plupart ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre égard. C'est pourquoi vous avez été recommandé pour ce voyage. »

Jack sentit une bouffée de fierté s'emparer de lui.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte.

« Mon Général, nous venons d'apprendre que Carter ne pourra pas venir à temps pour le lancement de l'opération. Empêchement d'ordre personnel, ça semble grave. » déclara un jeune officier depuis la porte du bureau.

« J'arrive tout de suite, Lieutenant. Excusez moi, Colonel. Bien sûr, vous pouvez prendre le temps de réfléchir. » Dit West en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Laissez moi un jour. »


	4. Chapitre 3 - La Décision

Et bonjour à tous !

Troisième chapitre aujourd'hui ! Bon, en fait, j'y ai intégré le chapitre suivant qui ne fait que quelques lignes (j'ai longtemps hésité entre poster tout comme ça, ou vous faire rager la semaine prochaine avec ce mini chapitre. Je suis trop clémente XP)

 **Velleda Rouge :** Merci ! Eeeeeeeeeet non, elle ne vient pas ! J'y ferais encore une petite référence dans ce texte :) Mais je ne détaillerais pas la mission Abydos, ce ne sera l'objet que de deux ou trois chapitres, pas d'inquiétudes.

 **Lulea :** Merci beaucoup ! Non, la rencontre Sam/Jack n'est pas pour tout de suite, et leur coup de foudre encore moins ! ^^ Courage !

* * *

« Papa! » s'écria Charlie O'Neill, avisant son père sortir de sa voiture.

« Doucement, bonhomme, tu vas me faire tomber ! » rit Jack, lorsque son fils se jeta dans ses bras.

Charlie était un petit garçon plein de vie. À dix ans il faisait la fierté de ses parents, et avait une certaine autonomie. Et Jack l'adorait plus que tout au monde. Les cheveux en bataille, le T-shirt sali par des tâches inlavables et un gant sur la main gauche, il regardait son père avec espoir.

« Tu joue au base ball avec moi, Papa ? Matthew est parti, ça fait dix minutes que je joue tout seul. »

« Deux minutes, Charlie, je dois parler sérieusement, avant. »

« Tu est encore occupé, c'est ça ? Tu manges quand même à la maison, ce soir, non ? » Commença son fils. « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-il en voyant l'air grave inhabituel qu'arborait son père.

Charlie n'avait rien de naïf ou de candide. Il savait ce qu'était la mort, la douleur, avait déjà vu son père au fond du gouffre lorsqu'il avait perdu des membres de son équipe. Il avait même déjà cru au décès de Jack, alors porté disparu, et le visage soucieux de l'homme devant lui l'inquiétait. Un proche de leur famille était-il malade ? Mort ?

« Charlie… Je vais repartir en mission. »

Le visage du plus jeune exprima tout d'abord un certain soulagement, puis un désaccord appuyé.

« Encore ? Quand ? » Grogna t-il.

« Demain, très probablement. Mais je veux te parler avant. »

Jack O'Neill s'accroupit en face de son fils, et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds mi longs. Charlie ne voulait pas se les faire couper très courts, il n'avait jamais voulu.

« Charlie, si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, je n'irai pas. » Dit-il avec gravité.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le garçon, aux anges.

« Oui. Toutefois, Charlie… »

Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que sa femme n'était pas là.

« J'aimerais quand même y aller. Sincèrement. » Continua Jack.

Il savait pertinemment que Charlie ne ferais jamais pression sur une de ses décisions, mais il demandait cela par principe. Son fils méritait d'avoir une certaine importance dans ce choix.

« Quand est-ce que tu rentreras ? Demanda le garçon, acceptant déjà la demande.

Jack eut un air gêné.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Dans quelques jours, tout au plus. »

« Une semaine ? » demanda le garçon, inquiet.

« Peut-être. Charlie, écoute, c'est une mission très compliquée et sacrément importante. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son fils.

« Je vais participer à un commando exclusif. Une mission secrète. On va aller voyager dans un pays que personne n'a encore jamais vu. Et c'est une opportunité fantastique pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

 _Quelqu'un qui ne s'était jamais sérieusement intéressé aux extra-terrestres avant, par exemple…_

« Et tu veux _vraiment_ y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Mais Charlie… »

« Papa ? » continua t-il sur le même ton.

« Peut-être… il y a un petit risque… Et il pourrais m'arriver… heu, et bien… quelque chose. »

« Tu vas mourir ? » demanda directement le garçon.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr… mais… »

Charlie était intelligent, réalisa Jack. Trop intelligent pour qu'il essaye de lui mentir.

« Peut-être. Il y a des chances pour que je ne revienne pas. Mais je ne partirais pas… pas vraiment, si jamais… Écoute, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime, compris ? »

Comment puis-je demander à mon fils de me laisser partir à une mission où je risque de laisser ma peau ?

Charlie O'Neill regarda son père dans les yeux. Il sourit. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce que tout ça voulait dire. Et quel mal cela ferait ça son père si il s'opposait ouvertement à tout ça. Alors, lentement, il hocha la tête en souriant, et se serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. » Dit-il doucement.

Jack O'Neill sentit soudain ses yeux s'humidifier. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et sourit aussi. Demain serait un nouveau jour.

O0o °0° o0O

Le Général West était en train de réfléchir aux récents événements. L'indisponibilité de Carter était plus que préoccupante, et West ne savait pas si autoriser la mission sans sa présence était très judicieux. Malheureusement, le président souhaitait voir cette mission lancée dans deux jours, quelle que soit la situation. Tout cela l'inquiétait, et il n'avait pas de nouvelles du colonel O'Neill. Impossible de savoir si celui ci acceptait la mission où la refusait.

Dans le second cas, il pouvait dire que son équipe était sérieusement mal barrée.

''Quand on parle du loup…'' pensa t-il en voyant le colonel à la porte de son bureau.

Mais ce fut avec soulagement qu'il entendit Jack O'Neill lui dire, sûr de lui :

« C'est d'accord, Mon Général.»

* * *

Une petite review ?


	5. Chapitre 4 - Abydos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eeeeeeeeeet ceci est le Chapitre 4 ! *musique épique caractéristique*

J'aurais besoin d'éclaircir quelques petites choses avant, donc essayez de lire ça :)

Les plus attentifs d'entre vous auront sûrement remarqué que j'avais déclaré vouloir poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Or, jusqu'à présent, je poste tous les dimanches/lundis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas changer de rythme à partir de maintenant, car j'ai déjà beaucoup de chapitres en réserve. Mais il arrivera peut-être un moment où je serai à sec et où j'aurai besoin d'une semaine de plus pour vous fournir un nouveau post. Si c'est le cas, j'essayerai de vous prévenir à l'avance, mais peut-être que je pourrai ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Voila, vous êtes au courant :)

Ensuite, je sens que certains sont un peu perplexes et ont probablement du mal à comprendre ce que je compte faire dans cette histoire.

J'avoue que moi-même, je ne sais pas encore exactement comment appeler ce que je fais. La mort de Charlie est une sorte de prétexte pour moi pour raconter l'histoire en rajoutant certains éléments. En vérité, je crois que je voulais simplement "refaire" Stargate SG-1 avec un Jack un peu plus sentimental (je pars du principe que c'est la mort de Charlie qui l'a rendu si sombre, la présence de son fils le rendrait plus joyeux et moins dur). En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment à quel moment changer radicalement la trame originale suite à une action de Jack (ou d'un autre) qui serait une directe conséquence de la survie de Charlie. (Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'essayerais de reformuler)

Pour le moment, les Chapitres sont des extraits de scènes du film et de la série, plus ou moins différents des originaux, mais sans changements très importants ("Importants" dans le sens où ça ne provoquera pas de situation modifiant complètement l'oeuvre originale). J'ai conscience que ça risque d'être assez embêtant pour certains, mais il y aura une longue période sans nouveautés. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé (malgré moi) de ne pas écrire sur chaque chapitre, pour ne pas rallonger une histoire qui promet d'être longue. Par exemple, ce Chapitre traite de l'arrivée à Abydos (dans le film), mais le suivant racontera le départ de Jack, on ne s'attardera pas sur leur aventure sur la planète.

Bon, place aux réponses aux reviewers, et ensuite, promis, je vous laisse lire la suite XP :

 **Djaipur :** Merci pour la review ! Oui, cette histoire est assez ambitieuse, et j'espère réussir à ne pas vous ennuyer :) Je compte du coup ne pas m'attarder sur chaque chapitre, néanmoins, je tiens à dire que **si vous avez des demandes (un épisode que vous voudriez que je réécrive par exemple) vous êtes tout à fait libres de les faire, et je tenterais d'y répondre. (ou de vous expliquer pourquoi je ne peux y accéder)**

 **Soho :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut imaginer que Jack ne serait jamais parti à cause de X raison, mais j'avais besoin qu'il vienne, et il me semble que l'honneur de pouvoir participer à une telle expédition plus l'excitation que l'on peut ressentir suffit à faire pencher la balance... :) Et il ne faut pas oublier que Kowalsky, Ferretti, et bien d'autres sont allés sur Abydos sans être suicidaires ! Même si je comprends ton point de vue. Comme dit plus haut, je suis désolée si tu attends de cette histoire beaucoup de changements, mais ça va longtemps rester très semblable à la série. Vraiment, désolée :(

 **Velleda Rouge :** Merci ! Pardon, pardon pour les fautes ! Je ne les vois pas X(... je demanderais à quelqu'un de me corriger le plus vite possible ! Et pour l'horrible Sarah... haha, désolée pour toi, mais tu risque d'être très déçue ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, et je ne compte pas jouer de facilité en la rendant méchante pour que Jack ait moins de scrupules à la quitter ! Oooooooh non ! Et puis je part du principe que si Jack l'a épousée, c'est qu'elle devait être formidable ! XP tu vas en baver !

 **Sevryna :** Merci pour la review ! Oui, dans un sens, c'est dommage, mais je n'avais pas trop de raisons de laisser Sam participer à la mission :). Normalement, elle devrait arriver dans trois chapitres environ :) courage !

* * *

Jack O'Neill soupira, et s'essuya le front d'un revers de la manche. Bon Dieu, qu'il faisait chaud ! C'était à peine croyable.

Son regard se posa sur Daniel Jackson, qui se précipitait ramasser les livres que ses subordonnés avaient balancés.

Il avait conscience de ne pas agir en chef en ne reprenant pas ses soldats, mais il était tellement en colère contre l'archéologue qu'il préférait que celui ci se débrouille tout seul. En fait, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui donner une correction, lui aussi.

Mais il ne le ferait, malheureusement pas. D'une, car il faisait bien trop chaud pour bouger plus que nécessaire, de deux car s'il s'en prenait à Jackson, le reste de l'équipe n'aurait plus de retenue. Et alors, il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau du linguiste.

À peine arrivé il s'ennuyait déjà. On aurait pu se croire tout simplement au Sahara s'il n'y avait pas eu cette étrange bâtisse de laquelle ils étaient sortis.

Rien de plus que du sable, à perte de vue. À part dans le monument bien sûr. Il était recouvert d'inscriptions. Un paradis pour l'idiot qui ramassait ses livres. Si Jackson ne trouvait pas bientôt le code pour rentrer chez eux, ils allaient tout simplement mourir de soif. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'eau pour subsister dans cet environnement plus de trois jours. Et encore, s'ils se rationnaient.

Soudain, l'archéologue disparut de son champ de vision. Il se redressa et s'avança. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre leur seule chance de rentrer chez eux. Et ce, même si celle ci prenait l'apparence d'un homme aux cheveux longs et aux lunettes particulièrement irritantes qui éternuait à tout va.

« Jackson ? » demanda t-il en descendant la colline.

Puis il le vit. L'animal. Une sorte hideux croisement entre une vache et un bison. Très laid. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Jackson, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda t-il, interdit.

« Regardez : il a un harnais ! Il est apprivoisé ! »

« Je m'en moque qu'il soit apprivoisé ! Éloignez vous tout de suite ! »

« Mais… ça prouve bien qu'il y a des gens ici ! Il faut les chercher ! » tenta d'argumenter l'archéologue.

« Jackson, éloignez vous ! »

Il avait conscience d'agir un peu trop vivement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une vache particulièrement disgracieuse… malgré tout, son expérience militaire lui dictait de ne pas faire confiance à un animal inconnu au comportement imprévisible, et il leva son arme.

Réflexe stupide, comprit-il en contemplant Jackson de faire renverser par l'animal paniqué et entraîner à travers les collines par la chose.

« Au secours ! » lança le linguiste, effrayé.

« Jackson! » s'écria t-il.

Il empoigna sa radio.

« Kowalsky, Ferretti, venez vite avec moi, Jackson s'est fait enlever par une bestiole, Freeman, Brown vous surveillez le campement ! Dépêchez vous ! »

Il s'avança vers l'endroit où il avait vu l'archéologue caresser la bête, et vit un objet brillant sur le sol. Il se pencha. C'étaient les lunettes de l'archéologue.

« Et bien, elles sont chanceuses, ces deux là. »

« Colonel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandèrent les deux soldats quand ils arrivèrent près de lui.

« On va chercher Jackson, on suit les traces. Vite ! »

Oh, non, il ne laisserait pas filer sa seule chance de revoir son fils et sa femme.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Retour à la maison

Hop, chapitre 5 que le temps passe vite !

Ces temps-cis j'ai très peu continué l'histoire, il se peut que le passage à "un post toutes les deux semaines" arrive bientôt :)

J'ai eu assez peu de retours la dernière fois (comparé aux précédentes), et j'espère juste que tout le monde a bien lu mon message explicatif ! (Je sais qu'il est très long et j'en suis désolée)

Place aux réponses :

 **Gynnie :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis flattée, je ne pensais pas raconter si bien que ça, ça fait plaisir !

 **Velleda Rouge :** (la prochaine fois je t'appelle juste Velleda XP) Je ne m'attarde vraiment pas sur le film, c'est juste histoire de ne pas faire un bond trop grand dans le temps :) et puis j'adore Skaara, aussi. héhéhé. Merci aussi pour tes conseils, je vais essayer de m'organiser le mieux possible ;). Et c'est normal de répondre, ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews ! Mais quand je serais mondialement célèbre (oui oui) je ne prendrais même pas la peine d'y jeter un oeil, et je me plaindrai de ma richesse. mouahaha. Et oui, Daniel se fait vraiment embarquer, cet homme-là a un don pour les embrouilles. Si tu as le temps, je te conseille d'essayer de regarder le film, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça !

* * *

Jack regarda autour de lui. Il allait quitter ce peuple si accueillant et retourner chez lui. Enfin, pensa t-il. Pourtant, il eut un serrement de cœur lorsqu'il vit Skaara et ses amis discuter avec animation autour de Daniel.

Le petit gars allait finalement rester ici, lui. C'était mieux ainsi. Ils allaient prétendre que la porte des étoiles avait été détruite, et le programme allait être suspendu. Ou fermé, c'était le plus probable. Et Jackson n'aurait eu plus qu'à continuer d'essayer de répandre ses théories sans aucune reconnaissance à tort et à travers.

Il serait mieux ici, en compagnie de Sha're et des autres membres de la tribu. Jack trouva ironique qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa place après d'un voyage aussi extraordinaire que celui ci.

Daniel s'avança vers lui avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester, hein ? Pas de regrets ? » demanda le colonel.

« Pas de regrets, Jack. Je n'ai aucune famille qui m'attend, et je serais bien plus heureux avec, heu … Sha're et les autres… hum… »

«Pas de bêtises, Jackson. Et soyez gentil avec elle, une fille comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues. »

« Vous m'aimez bien, en fin de compte. » rétorqua l'archéologue, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Je n'irai pas jusque là, Jackson. Disons que vous m'êtes plus sympathique maintenant que vous m'avez sauvé la vie et donné un moyen de rentrer chez moi. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez par m'adorer. »

« Prenez soin de vous, Jackson. »

Sha're s'invita alors dans la conversation et demanda quelque chose à Daniel.

« Heu… Sha're aimerait savoir si vous reviendrez nous voir. »

« Je crains que non, » dit O'Neill. « Nous dirons aux autres que votre porte à été détruite, c'est plus prudent. Ils seraient capables de renvoyer une bombe sans prendre en compte le fait que vous êtes un peuple pacifique »

Daniel tenta de traduire du mieux qu'il put, et Sha're prit un visage désolé. Elle dit quelque chose à O'Neill qu'il ne comprit pas, mais elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Sha're vous dit ''au revoir''. Elle espère quand même que nos routes vont se recroiser » Dit Jackson.

« Je l'espère aussi. » Répondit Jack, et il le pensait.

Sha're repartit, laissant les deux hommes.

« Je dois avouer que j'aimerai aussi vous revoir, un jour. »

« Moi aussi, Jackson. Mais ça arrivera peut-être. »

Ils se sourirent, mais Jack fut soudain bousculé.

« Hé ! Skaara ! » rit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux épais du garçon.

« O'Neill ! » Rétorqua celui ci.

Le seul mot terrien qu'il connaissait. Avec "poulet".

Jack prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, comme Sha're l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, et lui dit gentiment :

« Fais attention à toi, Skaara. Et à bientôt, surtout. »

L'enfant parut comprendre le sens de ces mots, car il regarda Jack de ses grands yeux et lui répondit quelque chose dans sa langue.

« Skaara vous dit à peu près la même chose. » Traduisit Daniel. « Prenez soin de votre fils, d'accord ? »

« Oui. Merci Jackson. »

« Mon colonel, il faut y aller » lui dit Kowalsky, impatient de rentrer chez lui.

« J'arrive, j'arrive.» grommela Jack. « Daniel, comme on dit ''au revoir'' en égyptien ancien ? »

« Heu… il y a plusieurs façons d'exprimer… »

«Jackson ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… »

Et, juste avant de passer la porte, Jack lança un au revoir un peu mal formulé, un peu bateau, mais un véritable au revoir, à tout ce peuple qui ne demandait qu'à se reconstruire.

Puis il s'engouffra dans le vortex.

* * *

Une pitite review ?


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le Recommencement

Hop, hop, chapitre six, désolée pour le retard !

C'est le tout début de Stargate SG-1 donc ceux qui se sentaient paumés jusqu'à présent peuvent se rassurer.

Toujours pas de changements majeurs pour le moment ! D'ailleurs, je me posais une question, et j'aurais besoin de vos avis. Croyez vous que Sam aurait pu adopter Cassandra à la place de Janet ? Non pas que Janet me dérange, mais je me disais que ce serait plus intéressant de changer un peu la donne ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire le copié-collé d'une autre histoire que j'ai lue, où Charlie était aussi en vie mais où Cassandra finissait pas être adoptée par Jack et Sarah... (une fiction géniale, j'essayerais de retrouver le titre :)) Donc voila, dites moi ce que vous voulez faire de Cassie, je verrais quel destin aura la majorité ;)

 **Sevryna :** Merci ! Sam arrive très bientôt promis ! (bien sûr que Jack et Daniel s'entendent bien XP ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, même si ils se disputent tout le temps)

 **Gynnie :** Merci beaucoup !

 **ColonelCarterSG1 :** Merciiiiiii ! Tant de compliments, c'est indécent :) mais vraiment gentil ! Et désolée pour la rencontre Sam/Jack, mais il n'y aura pas de "rencontre" à proprement parler... tu verras ! (bon, je ne suis pas la seule a avoir lu presque toutes les fics stargate en français. ça rassure)

* * *

Jack observait les étoiles avec Charlie, ce soir là.

Il était en plein débat avec son fils à propos du nom particulier de la Grande Ourse, lorsqu'il entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée de sa maison, et un homme toquer à la porte.

Il perçut des bribes de mots et sut que Sara indiquait à la personne où il était. Des bruits au niveau de l'échelle se firent entendre, et un homme brun pénétra sur la petite plate-forme que lui et son fils partageaient.

Charlie, d'ailleurs, regardait Jack, inquiet. Il devait se demander ce qu'un militaire faisait là, chez eux, alors que son père avait prit sa retraite.

« Colonel Jack O'Neill ? » demanda l'homme assez sèchement.

Jack parvint à lire ce qui était écrit sur sa plaque d'identification. Major Samuels, US Air Force.

« à la retraite. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Nous aimerions que vous veniez avec nous. » Continua l'inconnu.

« En quel honneur ? »

Le Major regarda tour à tour Charlie et Jack, plusieurs fois. Son regard était assez expressif.

« Charlie, descend du toit. » Ordonna tranquillement l'ancien militaire.

« Mais… » s'indigna le garçon.

« S'il te plaît, Charlie. » Insista Jack.

À contrecœur, le garçon s'exécuta, non sans jeter un regard méfiant à l'intrus. Celui ci se tourna vers le colonel.

« Vous avez un petit garçon bien obéissant. »

Jack haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, épargnez moi, Samuels, que veux l'Air Force à un vieux retraité peu coopératif ? »

« Mes supérieurs requièrent votre présence au plus vite. C'est une affaire grave. »

« Et pourquoi faites vous appel à moi, spécialement ? » Soupira Jack en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

« Monsieur, » continua Samuels, irrité, « Il s'agit de la Porte des Étoiles. »

À ces mots, Jack se redressa vivement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Son souffle se figea. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la scène, sa réaction aurait eu l'air tout à fait exagérée, mais à partir du moment où on connaissait la signification des mots « Porte des Étoiles », il n'y avait pas lieu d'être détendu.

« Elle a été activée. » Continua le Major. « Et le général Hammond voudrait vous poser quelques questions. »

« Je vous suis, Major. »

Sara et Charlie regardèrent tous deux Jack s'engouffrer dans la voiture militaire, après que celui ci leur ait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il allait juste faire quelques vérifications à propos de quelque chose d'étrange. Sara et son fils se regardèrent.

« Tu crois que c'est grave, maman ? » demanda Charlie, n'osant pas montrer sa peur, alors qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mon chéri, » Lui assura Sara avec un sourire. « ça arrive que des militaires demandent l'aide d'officiers à la retraite pour une affaire qui se révèle difficile. Ça ne veut pas dire que ton père va retourner en service. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. Tu devrais aller te coucher, Charlie. »

Le garçon soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Sara regarda une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur à travers les rideaux.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait. Elle avait peur que son mari replonge dans la vie militaire. Au retour de sa dernière mission, il avait déclaré vouloir profiter de la vie et prendre tout son temps pour s'occuper de son fils. Ç'avait été une année de rêve pour Charlie, surtout pour son entrée au collège.

Mais si Jack retournait à sa vie militaire, le garçon allait-il se réadapter à cette situation ?

Et elle ?

Pourrait-elle supporter de nouveau les longues périodes d'absences de Jack ?

« Je suis ridicule. C'est juste une broutille. Rien ne se passera. Rien. »

Malgré tout, elle espérait que Jack reviendrait vite.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le Dernier Baiser

Et le Chaaaaaaaaaaapitre 7 ! Oui, avec une semaine de retard, que voulez-vous... vous avez légalement le droit de m'arracher la tête.

C'est un direct retour sur Abydos que je vous sers, désolée pour ceux qui attendaient une rencontre Sam/Jack officielle ;)

J'ai pris ma décision concernant ce qui arrivera à Cassie :) j'espère que personne ne sera déçu !

 **Sevryna :** Merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! X)

 **Djaipur :** Roooooh, merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt ! (de toute façon, même si je n'écrivais plus rien de nouveau, j'aurais toujours au moins six chapitres en réserve !) Et je suis désolée pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas blairer Sara au fait, mais elle sera beaucoup trop sympa !

 **Gynnie :** Merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à faire ta pub, d'ailleurs, je vais aller lire ta fic ;)

 **Lulea :** Merciiiiiiiii ! :)

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

Jack sourit. Se retrouver là, en compagnie du peuple d'Abydos faisait remonter à la surface de vieux et doux souvenirs. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à leur premier banquet extraterrestre, lorsque Jackson s'était ''dévoué'' pour goûter du tatou alien.

Il y avait quelques différences, seulement. Il pouvait communiquer avec Skaara et les autres un peu plus facilement que la fois précédente. Daniel avait bien fait son boulot de professeur d'Anglais.

« Le brave petit archéologue. » Pensa t-il, bizarrement heureux.

La seconde chose qui différait du premier repas Abydossien était la capitaine blonde à sa gauche qui tentait de communiquer avec les autochtones.

Jack ne savait que penser d'elle. Elle semblait par moments être dotée d'un minimum de bon sens elle souriait à ses plaisanteries et semblait plutôt polie de façon générale. Mais il l'avait également entendue débiter un charabia scientifique assez incompréhensible, et il espérait qu'elle n'était pas le genre à étaler son intelligence. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'une coéquipière insupportable.

Il la regarda en biais. Bon, elle avait l'air relativement calme. Tant mieux. Il prenait en compte le fait que ça ne devait pas être très facile de se retrouver dans une équipe déjà très soudée, en compagnie de gens qui connaissaient eux-même l'équipe en question. Elle faisait un peu tâche aux yeux des Abydossiens, c'était vrai. D'autant plus qu'elle était une femme. Pour lui, ça ne posait pas de problème, mais il avait conscience que les habitants regardaient un peu trop intensément cette fille qui avait le droit de porter des armes. Même s'il remarqua que contrairement à la dernière fois, les hommes s'occupaient de restaurer leurs hôtes avec les femmes, de façon plutôt égalitaire, et il supposait que Daniel y était pour quelque chose.

En parlant de Daniel, celui ci s'approcha de Jack.

« Alors, tout se passe bien chez vous ? Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

Jack s'apprêta à dire oui, lorsque sa dernière conversation avec Sara lui revint en mémoire. Il grimaça.

« Oui. Oui… ça va.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» s'enquit l'archéologue.

«Tout va bien, Jackson.» dit-t-il finalement.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien. » contra Daniel.

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Raaaaaah ! Mais laissez moi avoir ma vie privée ! » s'énerva Jack.

« Donc, tout ne va pas bien. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Charlie ? »

« Non. »

« Alors ? » demanda le linguiste, définitivement trop insistant.

Jack soupira profondément. Il craqua.

« Sara ne voulait plus que je parte en mission, voila ! Content ? »

Daniel fronça les sourcils

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais pris ma retraite. Pour m'occuper mieux de Charlie lorsqu'elle partait au travail. » expliqua le colonel.

« Et elle ne voulait pas que vous risquiez à nouveau votre vie.» Conclut l'archéologue, sûr de lui.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop perspicace pour moi. » Ironisa Jack, énervé.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une mission. Vous n'allez pas reprendre le travail militaire, non ? »

« C'est compliqué, Jackson. Il semble que ce ne soit pas ma dernière mission. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Le nouveau faux dieu n'est pas venu d'ici. Et le retrouver risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu. » Dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. « Et je ne veux pas me brouiller longtemps avec Sara. »

« Jack, elle comprendra. » Le rassura Daniel.

Le militaire le regarda, étonné.

« Qu'en savez vous ? »

« Et bien, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit à propos d'elle la dernière fois, elle semble être une femme formidable. »

« Elle l'est. »

« Alors tout ira bien. » Conclut Daniel, souriant. « Par ailleurs, pour cette histoire de faux dieu mystérieux, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant dans les vieilles ruines. J'aimerai vous montrer de quoi il s'agit, vous venez ? » rajouta t-il en se levant.

« J'arrive. »

« Oh, et je pense que le capitaine Carter aimerait voir ça aussi. »

« Carter ? » aboya Jack en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Oui monsieur ? » Répliqua l'intéressée en se mettant presque aussitôt au garde à vous.

''Définitivement trop à cheval sur les règles.'' Pensa le colonel. ''Enfin, elle a peut-être eu des supérieurs difficiles…''

« Jackson à quelque chose de captivant à nous montrer. Venez, ça a l'air scientifique. »

« Bien, mon colonel. » répondit-elle immédiatement.

« Bon. Hé, Carter ? »

« Oui, mon colonel ? »

« Repos. » dit il d'un ton qui se voulait gentil.

« Bien, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. » sourit-elle.

«Y'a pas de quoi, Capitaine. » marmonna t-il en se retournant…

…Pour tomber nez à nez avec Daniel et Sha're s'embrassant à pleine bouche devant la totalité des personnes présentes.

Sha're finit par relâcher Daniel qui eut l'air bêtement heureux et un peu sonné. Jack lui tapa sur l'épaule sous les rires des habitants et des militaires.

« Allez, on y va Daniel, vous la reverrez bientôt. » dit-il en souriant.

« Heu… oui. Oui, oui, j'arrive. » Balbutia l'archéologue.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers l'extérieur de la grotte, laissant le groupe continuer le banquet tranquillement. Juste avant de sortir, Daniel se retourna une dernière fois vers Sha're qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il lui répondit en souriant en même temps qu'il sentait une désagréable sensation au creux de son estomac.

L'espace d'un instant, il eu peur de ne plus jamais la revoir sourire et rire avec les autres. Il eut l'impression de la quitter pour toujours.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit et tourna le dos au banquet.

Tout irait bien.


	9. Chapitre 8 - La Solitude de Daniel

Bonjour bonjour les enfants. Chapitre 8 posté ! (avant qu'on me haïsse : oui je sais que vous n'êtes pas des enfants XP)

Encore une petite ellipse, et oui. Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas du tout au tout.

 **Sevryna :** Merci ! Et... arg, pauvre Daniel... XP et dire qu'il en bave dans la série...

 **ColonelCarterSG1 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je vais essayer de transformer un peu, mais j'ose pas non plus tout changer :) (je suis trop attachée à ll'histoire originale). Je vais faire de mon mieux, c'est vrai que c'est un peu inutile de suivre une fic qui relate simplement les aventures de SG1 telles qu'elles sont écrites dans la série.

 **Gynnie :** Merci ! Je suis contente, j'avais peur de le rendre un peu trop bienveillant :)

* * *

Jack regarda Daniel Jackson s'éloigner tête baissé dans les couloirs du SGC. Il ne savait que faire. Il aimait bien Daniel, et le voir si abattu l'attristait. L'archéologue ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était trop gentil.

Jack refit rapidement la liste de ses possibilités. Il pouvait emmener Daniel dans un bar et lui parler tranquillement puis le ramener à la base, ou le conduire chez lui. Peut-être que Daniel préférerait dormir dans une véritable maison plutôt qu'entre les murs gris de la base…

Il devait faire quelque chose.

« Jackson ! » appela t-il.

Le linguiste se retourna et Jack fut effrayé de voir son regard dévasté.

« Venez dormir chez moi. Ça vous fera du bien de parler de tout ça, vous verrez. Et demain je vous ramènerai ici. »

« Chez vous ? Avec votre femme ? Et votre fils ? »

« Oui, c'est… heu… j'ai pensé que vous voudriez parler… »

« Non, merci. » dit tristement Daniel.

« Vous n'allez pas rester seul… »

« Croyez moi, Jack, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie est de me retrouver en compagnie de… de votre famille. » murmura l'archéologue. « Ce n'est pas que je ne vous apprécie pas, mais… » sa voix trembla. « Je ne veux pas vous voir avec votre femme. »

« Bien sûr, je comprends. »

« Merci. »

Le jeune homme se remit à marcher dans le couloir.

Jack voulait dire quelque chose, devait dire quelque chose. L'idée de laisser cet homme dans cet état lui pesait. Il s'inquiétait. Daniel ne semblait pas pouvoir porter le poids de cette perte seul.

« Jackson ! » appela t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Quoi ? »

« Bonne nuit. » Dit le colonel avec un sourire bienveillant, le même qu'il utilisait lorsque Charlie avait fait un cauchemar.

Daniel eut un sourire triste.

« Merci, Jack. »

Il s'éloigna de nouveau dans le couloir.

Jack soupira, se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Carter.

« Heu… Capitaine. » dit-il, interdit.

Elle avait l'air bouleversée.

 _''Oh, non, j'ai assez d'un cœur à consoler avec Daniel, merci bien.''_

« Mon Colonel… Je… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Carter ? »

Elle regarda le sol pendant quelques secondes, puis demanda finalement d'une voix hésitante.

« Vous pensez qu'il s'en remettra ? »

Il fut surpris, puis répondit finalement d'une voix douce.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Daniel n'en a pas l'air, mais il est fort. Ça ira pour lui. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? …monsieur. » rajouta t-elle un peu en retard.

« Oui. Il a l'air fragile comme ça, mais… »

Il fit une pause.

« Daniel Jackson est quelqu'un de très courageux. » finit-il simplement.

Elle parut soulagée.

« De plus… » continua t-il. « Tant qu'il y aura un espoir de retrouver Sha're, il tiendra le coup. »

« Merci, monsieur. Bonne nuit. » dit-elle en repartant.

« Hé, Carter ? »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

Il sourit de nouveau.

« Ne vous tourmentez pas trop. Et essayez de dormir. »

« À vos ordres, colonel. » répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour.

« Bien. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parking de la base, il repensa à Carter. Bien, elle semblait se soucier de ses équipiers, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et elle obéissait efficacement lorsqu'il donnait des ordres.

Il soupira en entrant dans sa voiture. Ç'avait été une dure journée, et il devrait encore aller voir Sara pour la prévenir de sa prochaine mission. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas couchée. Il voulait retrouver Sha're au plus vite. Autant pour Daniel que pour lui même. Sara et Charlie auraient du mal à accepter qu'il reprenne du service, et lui aussi. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de blesser sa famille.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Teal'c le Shol'va

Boooooooooooooooonne Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnée ! (Bien en retard !)

Ahlalalaaaaaaaaaaa. Beaucoup de bonheur, de joie et de câlins que je vous souhaite :)

Mais cessons donc ces mièvreries XP

Pour 2017, c'est Teal'c qui est à l'honneur ! En même temps... qui de mieux placé que lui pour nous épater avec des sourcils mobiles d'une aussi grande qualité ?

 **Sevryna :** Merci beaucoup ! Je vais essayer de ne pas faire moins bien ! :)

 **ColonelCarterSG1 :** Hahaha, je vais faire exprès de traîner en longueur pour vous embêter... X) mais pas de panique, on revoit Sara bientôt ;). Je sais que tout le monde l'adore ici.

 **Guest :** Merci ! Pour info, j'écris mes chapitres comme ça me vient, en traitant un passage précis, et j'essaye de ne pas faire trop long (pour ne pas raconter des choses inutiles ;) et j'essaye toujours de terminer sur une petite note de suspense... mais ne t'inquiète pas, certains chapitres (ceux qui ne font que 4 lignes par exemple) seront toujours soudés avec un autre plus long pour ne pas vous faire rager :) comme j'ai fait avec la discussion Jack/Charlie et le retour de Jack au SGC pour confirmer sa venue au Général West... Cette réponse est beaucoup trop longue XD)

 **Velleda :** Je vais répondre à tous tes messages en même temps, on gagnera de la place ;) (en plus tu as changé ton avatar de la Reine des Neiges... mon coeur saigne un peu mais comme c'est Jack et Sam... X)) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Et oui, cesse d'être aussi méchante avec Sara, ou je promets que je la mets avec Jack à la fin !

Au passage merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers de continuer à commenter, c'est vraiment sympa ! Gros bisous à vous ! (et aussi aux autres, pas de larmes)

* * *

Jack croisa le regard du grand homme en face de lui. Les gens autour de lui hurlaient et tentaient de s'enfuir, se bousculant les uns les autres. Mais lui ne voyait que ce… jaffa, qui le regardait avec résignation. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation, se souvenait d'avoir aperçu un homme face à lui, le mettant en joue alors que le chaos de la guerre grondait autour d'eux.

C'était un de ces instants d'éternité, ou on voit la mort face à soi et qu'on a un sursaut de désespoir. Mais Jack O'Neill avait vécu trop de fois cette situation. Il refusait de mourir sans essayer. Une dernière fois.

« Je pourrais sauver tous ces gens ! Aidez moi ! » Cria t-il, désespéré.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dans les yeux de cet homme brillait une lueur d'incertitude et d'hésitation qui l'intriguait. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi fidèle à son dieu qu'il semblait vouloir le croire... Et Jack répéta, à brûle-pourpoint :

« Aidez moi… »

« Bien d'autres ont dit cela. » Rétorqua l'alien sèchement.

Le colonel sentit ses espoirs s'envoler. C'était la fin.

Il ne reverrait jamais Sara et Charlie.

« Mais vous êtes le premier que je crois ! » S'exclama soudain le jaffa.

D'un geste précis, entraîné, il tira sur un des gardes qui l'accompagnaient avant de lancer son arme à Jack et de sauter sur un autre guerrier pour le neutraliser. Le colonel ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre ses esprits et tira aussitôt sur un tierce garde.

« Daniel ! On s'en va, vite ! » Cria t'il.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant l'endroit où Sha're avait disparu.

« Daniel, par pitié… »

Mais le capitaine Carter arriva soudain et secoua l'épaule de l'archéologue ce qui eu pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il jeta un regard douloureux à Sam.

« Elle… Elle est… »

« Je sais, Daniel, mais il faut faire vite, ou vous n'aurez jamais plus la possibilité de la retrouver ! » Argua t-elle en évitant un tir de lance venu d'un peu plus loin.

Jack la remercia intérieurement de son intervention. Il tira immédiatement sur l'auteur de la tentative et se tourna vers le jaffa qui lui avait donné l'arme. Celui-ci avait maîtrisé ses adversaires en moins de deux. Malgré lui, le colonel en fut admiratif.

« Il faut évacuer tous ces gens, monsieur ! » Cria le capitaine Carter, courant vers lui pour le rejoindre.

Jack regarda rapidement autour de lui et tira dans le mur le plus proche. Cela eut l'effet escompté, un grand trou traversait la pierre.

« Occupez vous des personnes ici avec Daniel, je reste pour les empêcher de vous canarder ! »

« À vos ordres mon colonel ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit le linguiste qui avait récupéré du choc et qui s'activait à conduire les personnes à l'extérieur.

« Dépêchez-vous, on va vous sortir de là ! Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous ! » Criait-il à tous les gens qu'il voyait.

Jack se retourna vers le jaffa qui avait pris l'arme d'un de ses compagnons et acquiesça.

Il sourit.

La situation tournait à leur avantage…


	11. Chapitre 10 - Teal'c le Jaffa

Salut à tous ! :)

J'espère que quelques personnes sont restées malgré le retard monstrueux que j'ai accumulé. J'ai eu plusieurs trucs assez important à gérer depuis mon dernier post, et je dois avouer que cette fanfic m'était complètement sortie de la tête ! Mais je suis de retour même si, j'en conviens, ce chapitre est affreusement court ! (et je ne sais pas si la prochaine publication se fera rapidement ou non, désolée)

 **Sevryna :** Haha, peut-être ! Mais étant donné qu'elle a une place importante dans l'histoire, probablement X) (et vive Teal'c. Il est notre idole à tous. Ou en tout cas la mienne.)

 **Djaipur :** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas du tout tenu de poster une review à chaque chapitre ! Je remerciais tous les reviewers ! (même si c'était pas clair !) Oui, je n'ai pas eu trop besoin de mon imagination pour ce chapitre, mais celui-ci est déjà un peu plus original ! ;)

 **Velleda Rouge :** En effet, j'aime bien :) Mais je ne te demande pas du tout de garder celui-là XP Et sois clémente avec Sara, je ne vous embête pas trop avec elle en ce moment, si ? Et merci !

 **ColonelCarterSG1 :** Voici la suite sur un plateau d'argent (parce que je ne fais pas les choses à moitié XP) ! Merci !

* * *

Daniel n'avait pas dit un mot depuis les derniers événements, et Jack le comprenait. Il n'avait pas vu l'archéologue depuis leur visite à l'infirmerie, mais celui-ci paraissait encore plus mal que la veille. Jack avisa le jaffa qui les avaient aidés et s'approcha.

« Salut… Teal'c, c'est ça ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire avenant.

« En effet. » Répliqua l'autre.

« Et bien… merci encore de nous avoir sauvé la vie. À tous. »

« Merci de m'avoir donné une chance de sauver mon peuple. » Rétorqua le guerrier d'un ton neutre.

« Pas de problèmes… oh, au fait, hum... le général Hammond -vous savez, notre chef- a dit que vous ne ferez partie de notre équipe qu'officieusement pendant un temps. Vous voyez, heu… certains de nos supérieurs… N'ont pas tout à fait confiance en vous... »

« Je le comprend parfaitement. »

« Bon. Vous savez… heu… nos missions… ont plus pour but principal de trouver de nouvelles technologies contre les Goa'uld. Et de rechercher Sha're et Skaara » Expliqua Jack, sérieusement déconcerté par la stoïcité de l'alien.

« Cela me convient. À vrai dire, le général m'a intimé l'ordre d'aller me reposer, mais j'ai du mal à localiser les quartiers mis à ma disposition. »

Jack cligna des yeux, surpris par la manière qu'avait le jaffa de s'exprimer, puis hocha la tête.

« Venez, je vais vous conduire. » Dit-il en l'entraînant derrière lui.

« De qui le docteur Daniel Jackson déplore t-il la perte ? » Demanda le guerrier alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir.

« De sa femme, Sha're. Elle a été possédée par un Goa'uld, c'est elle qui accompagnait votre dieu quand… enfin... quand on l'a vu. »

Le jaffa sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Jack le remarqua.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est moi qui ait amené cette femme à mon dieu. C'est de ma faute si elle est devenue ce qu'elle est. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Daniel le comprendra. Et puis vous lui avez sauvé la vie. » le rassura Jack.

''Rassurer'' était un bien grand mot. Le colonel n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi imposante.

Le jaffa inclina la tête en guise de remerciements.

« Au fait… je suis Colonel Jack O'Neill. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Je sais. » Répondit Teal'c, calmement.

« Heu.. colonel n'est pas un nom ou quoi que ce soit, hein… c'est un grade, dans l'armée terrienne. » tenta t-il d'expliquer maladroitement.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre du jaffa, et celui entra dans la pièce.

« Oui. J'étais au courant. » Lui répondit-il avec un semblant de sourire, avant de fermer la porte.


End file.
